


You are Safe

by KaytheJay



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Aziraphale decides to start a safe house for LGBT youth.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	You are Safe

“Crowley, did you know that there are some people who throw out and disown their children simply based on who they love or their gender identity?” Crowley sighed.

“Yes, angel. We’ve had this conversation before.” Aziraphale shook his head.

“It simply isn’t fair,” He said. “These children don’t get to make the choice to be L, G, B, or T. Rather any of the other things either, I can’t keep up with all these new words.” 

“Don’t know what you s’pect me to do about it,” Crowley said. “My lot isn’t responsible for this crap. Humans did that all on their own.” 

“We should start a safe house,” Aziraphale said. 

“What do you mean?” Crowley asked, already not liking the sound of where this was going. 

“A safe house,” Aziraphale said. “A home for these young people to run to when they’ve got nowhere else to go. Somewhere to put their head down to sleep easy and feel  _ loved _ .” 

“Angel, we’d probably get sued and arrested for kidnapping.” Aziraphale shook his head. 

“Not if the children come willingly. Maybe a bit of a miracle too. Wouldn’t hurt.” Crowley couldn’t argue with that. 

A safe house was something Aziraphale had been thinking of doing for a long time. Money wasn’t an issue for them and the queer kids needed extra protection with everything that was going on in the world. Aziraphale did  _ not  _ stand for intolerance, especially not in the name of God as many of these people did. The Almighty did not make mistakes. If someone was gay or trans or ace or anything other than cisgender, heterosexual, heteroromantic, they were meant to be that way. 

When he found a house just outside of London, he couldn’t pass it up. It was also move-in ready, which was really helpful when it came down to it. It had two stories, six bedrooms, three bathrooms, and a backyard. Such a rare thing to find. 

Aziraphale insisted on taking the smallest bedroom for him and Crowley. He wanted the children to have more wiggle room in their own rooms. Besides, it wasn’t like he cared about being cozy with Crowley.

They made up the rest of the house rather quickly. Aziraphale insisted on little decorations and spreading the plants throughout the house. Crowley didn’t mind. This was Aziraphale’s thing, he was only along for the ride. 

Once everything was in place, Aziraphale made up a sign for the house to mark it for the children to be able to find it. Crowley, knowing Aziraphale was not well versed in social media, posted it online everywhere he could. All that was left was to wait. 

And wait. 

And wait. 

***

It had been a few weeks since they’d first opened the house. Crowley thought that no one was going to show up. However, Aziraphale refused to give up hope. He wanted so desperately to help these poor children. He knew he was doing the right thing. He refused to think otherwise.

He made certain that there were  _ always _ fresh cookies of some kind in the kitchen (which was always stocked full of food so he could make the children their meals). He made sure that every room in the house was kept perfectly clean. Aziraphale had time to also get to know the neighbors. Some thought he was putting good into the world. Others wished he would “take his inappropriate business elsewhere.” He chose to ignore those kinds of people. 

He would host dinner parties for the neighbors who were supportive to show his appreciation for them. One couple even brought them a rainbow flag. Aziraphale took to proudly displaying it outside the house. 

***

It was a bright afternoon the day the first child showed up. Crowley was in the back “tending” to the garden he’d planted. Aziraphale was inside enjoying a book that Crowley had gotten him to celebrate the start of their newest whim. The child only had to knock once before Aziraphale was at the door. 

“Hello!” He greeted with a smile bright enough to challenge the sun. 

“Hi, I’m Carrie,” the child before him said. “This is the Crow and Fell Safe House right?” Aziraphale nodded. 

“Come right in, dear,” Aziraphale said. “We’ll get you settled.” He didn’t ask for anything beyond her name. He didn’t feel as if he had to. The simple fact that she had turned to him, a complete stranger, meant that she was already having a hard time and didn’t need reminding of why that was. “There are some cookies in the kitchen, feel free to help yourself to them. I am going to go get Anthony out of the back. He has the  _ loveliest  _ garden in the entire world.” 

Aziraphale, upon getting Crowley, gave Carrie the grand tour. Crowley was mostly only there for moral support of Aziraphale. He didn’t really have interest in this whole ordeal, though Carrie seemed a sweet girl.

“And if you ever need anything, and I do mean  _ anything _ , feel free to either Anthony or myself and we would be more than happy to get it for you. You are always welcome here. Stay as long as you need.” Carrie nodded as Aziraphale closed the door to the bedroom. She was  _ beyond _ grateful for the kindness of these two strangers.

***

Over the next few years, more children joined the makeshift family. Some stayed in the house just one night before venturing back home to their parents, others stayed for a few weeks, months, or even years. Aziraphale stayed true to his promise. Everyone had a home whenever they needed it. 

Even as some of the children he’d grown familiar with grew up and eventually moved on their own, most of them never  _ really  _ left the family. They would visit on the weekends and on holidays. Some even took to calling Aziraphale and Crowley dad, which eventually led to all of the children calling them that. 

Aziraphale and Crowley watched as they all grew up. Some got married and had children. Others stayed career-focused. Some spread through the country and started their own versions of the safe house. Aziraphale and Crowley were very proud of each and every one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.  
> Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon


End file.
